eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackburn
The Blackburns are a small clan of Pureblood Drakanites who have resided within Frostvale as both Nivis and Blacksmith's. the family is well-renowned within the city as "The ice Drakanites" due to their natural attunement to ice magic. The clan was founded within the year of 541 by Axyl Blackburn, one of the first Drakanite clans to adopt the usage of ice magic instead of fire. Their numbers now only remain in the few hundreds, either living within Frostvale or dotted across the many nearby islands of Valmasia. The Family sword Blackburn was forged and enchanted with ice magic by Axyland buried with his body within an Arena he built himself to test Blackburns if they were worthy to carry it. The Blade signifies the Blackburn wielding it as Clan head. Category:Organisation Notable members: Axyl Blackburn: '''Founder of the Clan Blackburn and the creator of the enchanted family blade Blackburn. Became Adain of the Draco Nivis at the young age of 23 after defeating a Kaor Yokai in single-handed combat. First to be blessed with the family technique known as the Ice-shift, the ability to shift while infusing the body with ice magic to strengthen their body and magical abilities. Died defending the Blackburn family from bandit assault after infusing all of their mana into the Blade Blackburn '''Kaida Blackburn: '''Uncovered the Blade Blackburn at the cost of having her left cheek baring a permanent frostbitten handprint. Became the first Drakanite to develop an ice Full-shift after meeting with the Elder Ice Dragon Nypolith. Executed by the empire after full-shifting out of prison for rebellion against the Empire. Name has been wipedfrom Family records due to mixing with Humans and losing the Blackburn blade to a Human after death. However her name lives on in history still... '''Physical traits Blackburns are noted to usually reach heights of around 6'4" to 6'8" and normally of a near albino skin tone. Their hair is usually a light blonde and their slitted eyes are normally icy blue. In some cases, depending on their magical prowess, a Blackburn can have snowy white to ice blue hair. Due to the familie's military background, most Blackburns are at the peak of their physical fitness,usually sporting powerful, well-toned muscles overall and exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat and sword-play that usually favours long swords Magical capabilities As stated above, the family are natural Ice magi, an element that is normally fairly tricky for most drakanites to learn due to their natural affinity for fire. Of course, this also means water and wind magi are also magical arts that come natural to the family due to the two elements mold into ice magic. Ice magic is normally used by a Blackburn in combat, slowing down their movement with chilling winds and walls of ice so that they can easily move in to strike with ease at their opponents. The ability to half-shift and at the same time infuse their draconic abilities with ice is a dormant ability with Blackburns due to the strong ice magi blood running through their veins. Family Practices The wielder of the family Blade, Blackburn is universally considered Clan leeader by Blackburns. If the blade is stolen/missing, the next clan leader is decided via trials of combat to see which Drakanite is the strongest. Arranged marriages with other purebloods are common, although the family seems to have a preference of trying to breed with other pureblooded drakanites of their own element to keep the natural affinity to ice and its sub-elements strong in the blood. Due to this, their numbers are fairly small and incest isn't exactly unheard of in the Clan. Blackburns who bare a child with a non-pureblood are stripped of their title as Blackburn and banished from the Clan's home. Marrying a non-pureblood or non-Drakanite is /strictly/ forbidden, even punishable by beatings/maiming by fellow siblings or parents as well as having their name stripped and banished from the clan Children are trained from a young age to wield the blade and to become future Trainees and Tiros of the Nivis. Training usually involves pitting siblings against each other to ight and develop their strengths and absolve their weakness. Dragonkin and the Blackburns Blackburns have rarely interacted with their Dragonkin, they mostly follow a "Live and let live" policy, serving only to take part in the Ryujin's blessing ceremony and coming to their aid in times of crisis. Kaida Blackburn, however was the first to go out of her way to meet a Dragon. She seeked to unlock her ability to full-shift as is her birthright. In the end however, she met the Ice Dragon Nypolith after many obstacles and challenges and was blessed by the creature. After recovering from the icy mist the Dragon breathed on her, Kaida had become the first Drakanite to full-shift into a Dragon with the power of ice, similar to Jackson Von Samson and his Thunder Full-shift.Category:Family